A Light Within the Darkness
by MH33
Summary: What really happened to Regulus Black? What made him want to end Voldemort's rein? What was the real reason behind Kreacher's bitterness to Halfbloods and Muggleborns? This is a story of timeless love and devotion. Sacrifices are made and another side to a beloved story is revealed. This co-authored fan-fiction will explain it all! *For the future, recommended for ages 13 and up*
1. What Happened?

**Note: Hi guys, first of all we want to thank you for choosing to read this. It means a lot to us and we hope you enjoy. In the beginning this fanfiction started out as a RP on Omegle and after a while we decided that this was something we wanted to share with you guys. There are two different points of views in these chapters, mine (MH33) side of this story is done under my OC Melanie Haze and my co-author in this (Mel264) decided to play the role of Regulus Black. Other characters in this however have been slip up between the two of us. Also just a heads up there are some details in this that might be a little AU, but we just worked off what was given in the series. I mean hey, nothing was ever proven as to what happened to Regulus Black. So many questions could be asked and THIS is our perspective. So ladies and gentlemen of the Harry Potter Fandom, Mel264 and I are proud to finally present you chapter 1 of A Light Within the Darkness! **

* * *

Melanie Haze was running, passing faces in a blur of fear and destruction. Death Eaters were shooting curses in every direction, hitting people as they went. As she ran she was hit. She fell to her knees and looked up at her attacker, even covered in the mask; she knew who it was. She could tell by their voice. The boy she loved had gone evil. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it, what happened to him?

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" he whispered angrily at her, still pointing at her with his wand.

"I could ask you the same thing?" she said watching him not his wand, probably not the best move, but she wanted answers.

He moved his wand towards another death eater who seemed to want to join their party. "This one's mine!" He said with and evil look and the other just turned to look for another victim, a crooked, crazy smile plastered on his face. He grabbed her roughly, getting her away from the crowd of screaming people and laughing death eaters. "Get out of here." he practically spat as they were out of sight.

"What happened to you Reg?" she asked panting her feet on the ground, she wasn't going anywhere. She knew if he was even close to the person he used to be, he would never hurt her.

"Wha- What do you mean? This is who I am!" He still had his wand towards her but his hand had lowered a bit. He was angry, angry at himself, at her, and he was not about hiding it.

She couldn't lie to herself, she was scared, scared of him, something she never in a millions years she thought she would be. "No, you not. The Regulus I know, is kind, caring, and sweet. Not a violent, murdering death eater." it hurt her to say this words

He was panting; he could barely control the flood of feelings inside of him. "This happened!" He showed her his dark mark. "This not a world where you can be those things anymore! That's the kind of things that will get me, you... the people I care for killed!" He said everything in a rush, her proximity making all his repressed feeling explode into the surface of his consciousness

She stared at him, "There are people that still are those things Regulus. Plenty of them. It just comes down to choices." She backed away after she said this because she was slightly afraid of what he would say.

"Do you think I like this? Do you think I enjoy killing kids, mothers... killing innocent people?" He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Do you think I like to see fear in your eyes when you look at me?" He whispered defeated.

"You don't have to stay, Reg. you could come, come with me. Please."

"No... No they'll kill us both. I need to stay, I need to find a way to stop this, but for now I need to stay. I don't expect you to wait for me" he made a motion to caress her face but his hand fell mid-way. "But I know I will not ask you to be with me if we'll have to run and hide, always scared."

She took a step forward, "If I was with you, I wouldn't be scared and I'll never give up on you Reg. Not even on the day I die."

"I..." He couldn't look into her eyes, she disarmed him, and he was vulnerable with her. "I couldn't stand loosing you" he admitted, finally meeting her eyes. "I would die."

She took his hand, "Than lets go, you and me. WE could leave this place, go somewhere safe. We could find a way to defeat Voldemort together…"

"I won't get you into this... I need you to go now, and get somewhere safe. What were you doing here tonight? Someone will come and find us soon, leave now" He urged her.

"I came here to find you. That's why." she paused, "Like I said, I will never give up on you. I'll find a way, I promise." She did the last thing that anyone would probably think and kissed him, then taking a step back, "Goodbye Regulus." she said before she apparated away.

Regulus just stayed there for a while, trying to get his death-eater face and attitude back on back his encounter with Melanie had affected him too much.

Melanie went to the forest of Dean and sat against a tree. She imagined seeing Regulus, but she never imaged it to go like that.

Regulus spent days thinking of her, her face haunting his every thought. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and, using his influence in the Ministry, found out her address. It was a long shot, maybe she was hiding somewhere else and he was really hoping she was, for her own safety, but he went there anyway.

* * *

**Note: There you have it! I hope you loved reading it as much as we loved writing it. The next chapter will be up around this time next week or if you're lucky sometime this weekend depending on your response So please R & R!I promise you the chapters will get longer as time goes by. Also to make you guys happy, this fanfiction is already completed and just needed to be edited so you don't have to worry about us abandoning it:) **

**Good Night or Good Day *depending on where you are.***


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Note: Hi guys we hope you liked the first chapter and because of that I have found the time to post the next chapter for you! So without farther ado ladies and gentlemen of the Harry Potter Fandom, Mel264 and I are proud to present you chapter 2 of A Light Within the Darkness!**

* * *

Jess Haze, was sitting in her parent's house. Melanie was on the run, and Jess had promised to watch it since she would be safe. It had taken much convincing, but Jess told Melanie to go. She heard a knock on the door, she glanced out the window, shocked to see who it was, and opened slowly the door.

"Regulus!"

"Jess!" He said smiling warmly. "Er... is your sister there?" He went straight to the point, anxious.

She smiled and said, "Come in!" Ignoring his question.

Regulus walk cautiously, looking for Melanie in every corner. Being a death-eater had made him edgy. "Jess.. How's school?" he said casually, trying to get the girl to answer him some questions.

"It's going good, thanks…" He said and took out her wand, pointing it at him, "What were the first words Regulus Black said to me when he first met me?" she asked sternly.

"'Bloody beater' because you hit me with a bludger at the Quidditch Pitch in your second year." He smiled at the memory. "What do I have tattooed on my back?"

"Nothing, even though Melanie told you, you should because it would make you look tougher." She said smiling at him, "It is you." Then hugged him.

He hugged her back, realizing how alone she probably felt. "Yeah.. It's really me" He said softly, unable to tell her the truth. "Love... I need to see your sister." He said holding her at arm's length.

She shook her head, "She's not here." she said softly. "She left about two months ago... she said she would come visit every once in a while to check on me so we could figure things out, but she hasn't come..."

"You've been here all by yourself?" He asked worriedly. She was too young to get involved with death eaters, if they found her location... He knew what they'd do with a pretty girl like her.

She nodded, "I told Mel, I'd be fine here. She tried to convince me to go to my friend Polly's house, their staying in Ireland or she would send to Sirius's house because she didn't know where you were. But I finally convinced her I'd be alright."

"You have to leave Jess... You don't know what they'd do to you if they found you." He was very serious and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Go with your friend."

She shook her head, "No. I told Melanie, I would stay here. She'll worry if I leave. I'm not a baby anymore either. What if she comes and I'm not here? She'll think something happened. Well, if nothing happened to here that is." she said looking at the ground.

*her

Regulus took a deep breath, calculating his options. "Did she say where she'd go?"

She shook her head, "She told me that she would be going away for a while. She would have brought me, but it would be too dangerous. I asked her where she was going and she hugged me and she told me, 'I need to go somewhere Jessie, I'll back, if anyone comes, use floo powder and go to Polly's, she said, I'll be back' then apparated away."

Regulus grabbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "If you are to stay make the house safer..." he started "Or... Go to your friend's house, I'll make sure your sister knows you're ok."

"You've seen her?" she asked hopefully

"About two weeks ago" he spoke softly, pain in his voice. "I'm looking for her now. I don't know where she went"

She nodded, "Was she ok?"

"Yeah, she was perfect." He smiled sweetly at her. "I'm guessing she hasn't finished whatever she wanted to do when she went away." Which was true. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, I've been getting everything I need, Mel left me her invisibility cloak."

"I REALLY think you should go to your friend's..." He said very worried as he imagined the poor girl alone in the streets, even with the invisibility cloak it was dangerous.

"I- I- can't." she said, then said, "How could I have been so stupid, I forgot. She sent me a letter about a week ago. But I don't know if it will help" She ran upstairs to get it. "I couldn't tell much from it, I only knew she was alive, not if she was hurt or anything." she handed him the letter.

Dear Jessie,

I'm sorry I haven't been around, it's still too dangerous out here. I miss you more than anything. Before I explain let say this. Do not respond! Now, I have seen Regulus. He's a Death Eater, but don't be scared. He won't hurt you. Just check whoever you see like I taught you and DON'T answer any questions until you know if it's really them. Also, if I know Reg he will come by the house eventually. Give him this next message, please do not read it. Remember I love you more than anything. I will be back Jessie I promise.

With love,

Mel

"And this is for you" Jess said handed him the other letter.

Dear Regulus,

If you're reading this then you got past Jess and she didn't hit you in the head with a bludger. I told you that I wouldn't give up on you and I still won't. I am trusting you right now. More than I ever have. I told you I would find a way and I need your help. I don't know if this got intercepted by someone else, but I'll tell you this. I'm at the place where Jess powers finally came in. Ask Jess she'll tell you. I love you Reg. I'll be here until two weeks after our last meeting.

Love you,

Mel.

"Jess... Jess I need you to tell me now where did your powers firstly came in" He grabbed her by her shoulders, his face very close to hers

She looked at him, "The Forest of Dean." Then said, "Regulus?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back to check on you, avoid going out. I'll do my best to bring your sister back." He called as he stormed out of the house. Just as he prepared himself to apparate he felt the usual burn of his mark, the call of the dark lord. He cursed under his breath, knowing he had seconds before his absence got suspicious. He sent a patronus to the Forest of Dean, it was risky but worth it. She would know he was coming if she saw it.

"Regulus!" Jess called from the house, stopping him for a moment, "You're not bad. You're good." She said with a smile. "Good luck."

Jess had grown up a lot in the past months, she was more mature, more grown up.

"I really need to go, I'm sorry" he apologized. "Thank you, I'll see you soon" and with that he disappeared, his dark robes and mask hiding his features. As he appeared in a small village, she saw the Dark Lord standing in front of his army.

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading please R & R!**


	3. The Dark Lord

**Note: Hey guys sorry it's taken so long, but again we thank you so much for reading this. It means a lot! So without father delay we now present you with chapter 3 of A Light Within the Darkness!**

"My loyal servants!" Voldemort called, "I have gathered you here today, because there are some people out there that still think they're stronger than us!" he started with an evil laugh.

They attacked the village as well as a small group that was conspiring against the dark lord. Regulus had to torture and kill people, and managed to save a pregnant woman, her little kid bitten by Fenrir Greyback. He was sick of all that, sick of his dirty conscious though he felt the war was going to be over soon. It wasn't until a few days later he let them leave, and he was going to go straight to the forest, not sure of what to look for, though right before Voldemort let them leave he said, "Wait! It seems that we have a surprise guess!" people gathered around in confusion.  
"We found her wondering in a forest nearby!" he said, "This one right here, believed she could find a why to hide!" he pointed to Melanie and was floating in the air, she wasn't moving

Regulus clenched his fists. "What will we do with her?" He said mockingly, with the most disgusted voice he could manage. He was a fine actor now, but his heart was racing and his hand was ready to be the one to snatch his Mel from Voldemort's claws... asuming she was still alive. No! She had to be... She HAD to be alive.

"Good question Regulus. We are going to teach her and these people here a lesson. That no one can hide from Lord Voldemort!" He said,  
"Curcio!" he yelled and Melanie let out a blood curling scream.

Regulus' eyes filled with tears of impotence. Stopping the dark lord would mean the death of both of them. He could just watch as the love of his life was tortured over and over again. "My Lord." He said as Voldemort paused to laugh. "May I have her once you finish with her... I have something in mind." He said with the most wicked, sick and crazy smile.

Voldemort looked at Regulus. "Regulus my dear boy, you have always been very eager. I like that. But i'm afraid that your going to have to wait." Melanie wasn't moving again. He turned to Bellatrix who was right next to him, "Throw her with the others. I doubt she'll live till morning." he said, "Until next time. Dismissed!" he said

...

Bellatrix took Melanie threw her in the cell onto the hard floor. Her body screamed with pain.

"Bella, what will we do with them while they live?" He faked exitement as he pointed to the cells.

"I'm so glad you asked." She gave a wicked smile, "The dark lord is going to question them, see where they were hiding and what they were planning, then he's just going to dispose of them, if you know what i means." She gave an evil laugh and walked away.

Regulus waited until everyone had gone to go to the cells, "Mel" he whispered softly. His heart on his throat.

Melanie was barely conscious, but she heard Regulu's voice, she tried to say his name but it only came out as a moan.

"Mel baby please" He pleaded. "Come closer, I can't reach you"

For him she slowly got up her whole body shaking, she fell to her knees at the door. Only the bars keeping her up right, "I knew you'd come." her voice was horse.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her repeatedly softly on the lips. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise"

"Its ok." she voice barely higher than a whisper, "You came..." Those were her last words before she blacked out and went unconscious.

Regulus grabbed her head making it touch the floor softly. They were free to go but had to be there at dawn. He didn't want to leave her side but it was the only way, it was dangerous enough what he was planning to do. He apparated in front of his mom's house and did his best to be as silent as he could. When he reached his house elf's sleeping place he woke him up roughly "kreacher!" He scream-whispered.

"Yes master" he was inmediately vowing. "I need you to go to where melanie is and get her out of there, without anyone noticing you, leave her at my house and come here. You are not to speak of this to ANYONE, no one must know you got her, out of there. And get some of the other prisioners out too, pick them randomly so attention doesn't go directly to her but leave the others somewhere else. Do you understand?" He spoke fiercely.

"Yes master" The little trembling elf answered softly.

"Wait fifteen minutes before you go" and with that he left and apparated again at the camp. No one had noticed his absence. He went straight to Bellatrix who was torturing a rat.

"Hey Bella"

"Reg" She purred turning her attention to him.

"How bout' we kill some time looking for survivors in the town, you know some of them hide and we can take them prisioners for the Dark Lord." She gave him a crooked smile.

"I like that" She killed the rat and jumped to her feet. He was going to use her as proof that he hadn't freed the prisoners.

Melanie felt something soft under her, different that the hard, cold floor she was on before. Even with her whole body aching, she willed herself to open her eyes and was welcomed by bright lights. Her vision started out blurry but, but it soon cleared up. She narrowed her eyes, than widened. She had a familiar feeling about this place, but didn't know until she sat up.

"Melanie Haze, Kreacher is so glad that you're awake."

Her head was spinning a little so she thought she was imagining the voice, but then looked down to find Kreacher standing there. Melanie smiled to herself, she knew where she was now, she was at Regulus's house.

"Would Melanie Haze like anything?" Kreacher asked. "

Do you have something for my head, Kreacher?" She asked.

"Of course." He said gave a little bow and ran out of the room.

Minutes later he returned with something for her head, she gladly took it and then said, "Kreacher, do you know where Regulus is?"

"I know not." He said shaking his head, "Master Regulus gave me orders and I followed them, no questions asked, like a good house elf."

"Thank you Kreacher." Melanie said smiling slightly.

He walked away and Melanie decided all she could do was wait for Regulus to get home.

It was a day later when Regulus was finally able to return to his flat, dealing with the Dark Lord, mad was an awful thing and he carried on his conscience the lives of 3 guys that had been in charge of the prisoners. He was glad his mother had let him keep Kreacher, he was really fond on the elf and kreacher's father still cleaned his mother's house. As soon as he entered his room he saw her, tangled in his bedsheets with bruises and cuts and her blonde hair sprawled. He tried to be as quiet as possible but under his gaze her eyes fluttered open. "Mel" he whispered, his heart skipping a beat.

* * *

**Note: Please don't forget to R & R:)**


	4. A Deal

**Note: We are so sorry for the long wait, so this message will be kept short. Thank you for choosing to read this, it means a ton to us! We also do know known Regulus Black or any other the other characters used from the book or the settings. However all characters that you do not know are OCs and belong to Mel264 and I. So without further delay Mel264 and I are proud to present chapter 4 to A Light Within the Darkness**

* * *

Melanie's eyes fluttered open, at the sound of light footsteps going across the floor. She then saw a figure in the room, a familiar figure, Regulus. Melanie sat up a too quickly making her a little dizzy, but it soon passed. She had stayed up waiting for him, but ended up falling asleep again. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, an old habit. For that moment she had forgotten about her aching body, and the bruises and cuts. It was only him and her.

"Reg." She said, her heart pounding in her chest.

She started to get up and went over to him. She hugged him, his arms automatically wrapping around her.

Regulus wrapped her in his arms, needing to have her very close to him. He sighed heavily; the last hours had been hell for him. After a while he let her go and held her at arms length.

"What bloody hell where you bloody thinking?!" He wasn't screaming but he did need to for her to hear how mad he was. "Do you even know how I felt when I saw you? Are you aware of the danger you were into and the risk of me saving you?! Jess could've lost you! I could've lost you…"

For the last phrase he spoke in a whisper, all his pain showing in his eyes.

She felt tears in the back of her eyes, "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, "I wasn't thinking. I thought I was safe, I don't know how they found me, I never meant to put you at risk." She looked down. "I didn't know they were going to bring me to _him_. I thought I could handle myself." She hated seeing the look of pain in his eyes, the pain she put there. Not matter what happened between them, "I am so sorry." She said again. Melanie would say it a million times if she had to, because there was no other way around it, what she tried to do was plain out stupid.

Regulus sighed, deciding she had gone through enough hell for a lifetime. "Sit. I'll cure your wounds." He commanded her softly and made her sit on his bed. He got out his wand, starting to murmur the spells he now knew by heart.

She's slowly sat down on the bed, so he could heal her. Although most of them were just cuts and bruises there were one or two that made her wince.

Once Regulus was finished she felt better, "Thank you." She said softly, standing up again. "Reg." she said, her voice a little louder, but still soft, "You mentioned Jess. Have you seen her?" She missed her little sister so much.

"Yes" He said with caution. "I saw her about two days ago. She's fine, but needs to get away from there. it's not safe. Specially now they're looking for you." He gave her a sympathetic look. After a moment he continued, "I think you need a shower love, relax a little. I'll go find her and bring her here." He sighed and gave her one of his sweatpants and a t-shirt, before he gave her a quick kiss on her head.

She nodded in agreement, it wasn't safe for Jess to be on her own from the beginning and now it really wasn't safe for her, but there was one thing, "Let me come with you." She said, "Let me come with you to get Jess, please."

Regulus was good, but if Jess didn't want to do something, it would be hard to convince her. Plus, it would be hard for Mel to relax until she knew her baby sister was safe.

"Mel, no. It's too dangerous. She'll come if she knows you're here, she said she trusted me because you told her to..." Regulus avoided her eyes, knowing her painful look would make him give in.

She sighed, she knew it was dangerous, but she wanted to go, she needed too, "Please Reg…" She said, a pleading look in her eyes. Melanie did tell Jess to trust him, she explained everything, but she felt like it was her duty as her older sister to go. "I have to go..." She was the only real family she had left.

"Fine, but shower quickly. She'll be scared when she sees you like this…" He turned away from her. He had mixed feelings. He thought he had forgotten his feelings for her, but now he had her in front of him all he wanted to do was kiss her like he used to, and be with her. He could not afford to put her life in danger and pull her to the 'dark side', and now the dark lord knew her face, he could not be in a relationship with her officially at all. He sighed, cursing life and it's unfairness.

She nodded and went to the bathroom. Her mind going at a hundred miles per hour, she was here, with him, and soon she would be with her sister.

'Not long though' She thought and sighed.

Once they got Jess they would bring her here, then as soon as she could, Mel would send her off to Polly's in Ireland were it was safe. Then it would just be her and Regulus. Just the thought of his name made her heart stutter. They were in this together. Mel, showered quickly and hummed a tune from her favorite song before the war. Once she was done she got dress and walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel then drying it completely with her wand, "Ready?" She asked Regulus when she found him in the living room.

He sighed, "Ready, stand in front of me so I can hide you when we apparate. We need to land as close to the front door as possible. Have your wand ready in case she thinks we are not us or someone recognizes you." He was on 'stay alive' mode, focused on keeping all of them safe on a world at war. He softened his features as he realized she was shaking a little. Maybe it was post-traumatic stress. "We'll be ok, the three of us" He said softly caressing her face and giving her a small smile.

She smiled, and stood in font of him. She didn't even notice she was shaking until he put a hand on her and she stopped. She ready to get Jess. It was now or never. Melanie just prayed that Jess would be ok and death eaters haven't gotten to the house. She hoped something would go right for once during this war.

"Lets go." She closed her eyes and opened them when she felt her feet hit the ground.

Reg knocked and got in the house as the door opened. "Jess?" He said softly, closing the door behind them and gripping his wand tightly.

Jess was upstairs hiding in the closet when she heard someone open the door. With her wand in hand, she slowly opened the closet door avoiding the glass on the ground and peaked downstairs, it was Regulus and this time a girl was with him, it was Melanie. Jess couldn't be too sure even though, but she hoped they were them. She held up her wand and pointed it at them, her hand shaking ever so slightly, "What's my Protonus?" She asked, getting right to the point. She almost never used the spell, but Mel taught it to her just in case during the school year, the previous year. She conjured a Ferret, her favorite animal. Only the real Melanie and Regulus knew. Then she turned to Melanie, "What did you say to me before you left?" Her voice shook a little too.

Melanie looked at her little sister, wanting to just hug her and hold her, so happy she was alive, but didn't move a step. Jess had her wand pointed at them, her face emotionless, but her eyes said it all and she saw her hand shaking, "If anyone comes, hit them with a bludger go to Polly's..." she said, "I promise I'll be back..." she said a little softer, "Stay safe."

Jess nodded and turned towards Regulus again not daring to move until he answered.

"Your patronus is a ferret." He said softly, watching as relief went through her body. As she and Melanie reunited. He turned towards the door to make some security spells, partly to be more safer, partly to have something to do. He was the outsider here, he was no longer part of that world of love and resistance against the dark lord, and he was one of his followers. He was the hunter, not the hunted.

When Regulus answered correctly she dashed down the stairs and at Melanie, "I knew you would come back." She said to her sister as she hugged her.

Melanie hugged Jess, tightly, not wanting to let her go in fear she might slip away, "I told you I would, Jessie, but you have Regulus to thank for this one." She slowly and let go Jess.

Jess went over to Regulus, "Thank you. You said you would and you did." She smiled, she hugged him before she went back over to her sister.

Regulus felt bitter sweet. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to keep that girl safe and follow that woman to the end of the world and keep her safe. He didn't want to be a death eater, he wanted to have the nice future with her. The one with the white fence and the Sunday mornings taking coffee wrapped in blankets, but this was what he had chosen and he could not change it now. Or could he?

"I need to know the address of that friend of yours Jess. I'm sorry is too dangerous for you to stay." He didn't hide the disgust in his voice for the whole situation, it was not fair for anyone. "And Mel, you will go with her." It broke his heart but this is what needed to be done.

Mel looked up from Jess, "What? No. Absolutely not." She stood up and looked at him.

"Yeah, no." Jess said.

"Jess your going to Polly's. Don't even think about anything else." She said firmly then turned back to Regulus, "You're crazy if you think your going without me." She took a step towards him, "We're a team, Reg." Her voice was firm and her face void of any emotion, but inside, she was hurting at his words.

"Mel..." He sighed. "Please, don't do this to me. I need to know you're safe, i can't afford to loose you. Safe is not here with me." He had a stern look on his face, the only way to bury his broken heart and not let his desire to be with her show on his voice.

"I can help you." She said, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. Then she turned to Jess, "Jess go upstairs and pack only the things you will need."

Jess nodded and went upstairs, she knew arguing wasn't an option. Once Jess was gone, Mel looked back to Reg, "You said we were in this together, Reg. I'm not letting you go alone."

He ran his fingers through his hair in desperation. "Mel... Please" He sighed. He locked his eyes with hers and walked until he was inches from her, lowering his head so his forehead touched hers. "Please" He pleaded. "Where will you be? If you stay here I'll be worried all the time. If you stay with me there's a chance a death eater will find you when they come to my house and they will recognize you. I can't loose you... I can't… You're the only thing real to me…" His voice broke a little.

She looked at him, "I'll be fine. You won't have to worry. I'm going to take Jess to Polly's then I'm going to help you. Death eaters won't find me." She took a deep breath, "I'm not going to run and hide." She put and hand to his face gently, and gave a small smile, "And you'll never loose me."

"Are you aware the only way you're going to get out of my house is with a polyjuice potion? Are you conscious about what you're getting yourself into?" He frowned at her, he needed a way to keep her safe.

She nodded, "I have my invisibility cloak remember? I'll be fine, everything will work out." She needed for him to trust her, to believe that she wasn't going to lose him again, "I'm not letting you go again." she said softly.

Regulus took a shaky breath and finally said. "Fine... " not seeing a way around it. "But if it gets too dangerous and refuse to go I'll obviate your memories of me and send you to your sister… Do you understand?" He closed his eyes as he spoke. He could not even consider such a drastic way of forcing her out of his life, he didn't think he would be able to live after she didn't recognize him and the last thing he wanted was to take something so precious out of her as her memories.

Melanie looked at him, 'He wouldn't do that.. Would he? She thought.

She couldn't imagine life without him never the less not even remembering him, not recognizing him. However that was looking like the only way he would let her go so finally she said, "Ok."

* * *

**Note: Please don't forget to R & R! :)**


End file.
